Memorias y Complicaciones
by isasmile89
Summary: Jane se encuentra en la casa de los Rivers despierta despues de ser salvada por St John, intenta seguir con su vida, pero de verdad el señor Rohester ya no esta en su corazon, podra mantenerse lejor de su amado señor Rochester y de Thornfiel hall...
1. Chapter 1

hola chicos pues este es mi primer fan fic de Jane Eyre, espero les guste, Jane Eyre es mi clasico favorito ...hasta ahora, espero reflejar lo mejor posible los personajes creados por Charlotte Bronte, de nuevo graciias por leerlo y se aceptan las opiniones...

un saludoo!

Isa

Capítulo I

Llevaba noches sin dormir aun no me reponía a la separación sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero eso no hacía que la agonía fuera menos dolorosa, aun pensaba tortuosamente en el. Que sería de mi señor ahora que lo había abandonado; tenía sus palabras grabadas como el fuego en mi memoria´´ mi jane sería el mejor consuelo y recompensa sin el estoy maldito ', mi rostro se humedeció con el recuerdo de sus palabras, mi huida de Thornfield hall me había separado del único hogar que había conocido, hoy me encuentro en la casa de una amable familia que me ha resguardado de la cruda madre naturaleza justo en el momento en el que creí reunirme con el creador St Jhon Rivers me ha salvado sus hermanas Mary y Diana han sido más amables de lo que una mendiga como yo puede esperar.

Los días pasaron y mi energía volvía poco a poco, después de unas semanas las hermanas debían volver a sus trabajos como institutrices y Moore House seria cerrada ya que St Jhon vivía en la rectoría del pueblo siendo el clérigo, mi camino debía partir de esta casa en donde había encontrado el consuelo; mi destino era incierto, pero el señor Rivers me encontró un trabajo digno y honesto

Días antes de la partida de Diana y Mary Rivers me instale en la pequeña casa que ahora sería mi hogar, a partir de ahora seria la maestra de una escuela rural para niñas, a pesar del arduo trabajo que me esperaba y lo ocupada que estuve después del inicio de la escuela el señor Rivers siempre llegaba por las tardes al termino de la jordana escolar, su plática aunque poca siempre me develaba una inteligencia muy bien desarrolladas

Por las noches cuando estaba sola mi corazón no podía evitar recordarlo, sentir que se partía con el solo recuerdo, el consuelo de haber hecho lo correcto no me serbia de bálsamo para curar las heridas, amaba como nunca podría amar al señor Rochester el había sido el mejor hombre y me amaba de igual manera aun así ceder a la tentación me hacia traicionar mis principios, lo amaba, pero era prohibido para mí su esposa se interponía entre nosotros, Bertha Mason sin tener la culpa era la culpable de mi pena más grande.

Meses pasaron y las niñas progresaban, mi corazón aunque aun herido estaba más tranquilo, St Jhon se había convertido en un asiduo visitante y me descubrí ansiosa por sus visitas, después del matrimonio de la señorita Oliver (antiguo amor de St Jhon, la mujer que el amaba pero descarto como esposa, al no soportar la idea de renunciar a su vocación…ser misionero) la perspectiva de verlo me agradaba demasiado temí estar confundiendo las atenciones del señor Rivers, pero aun mas torturada me sentía al pensar absurdamente que le faltaba al señor Rochester, mi corazón le pertenecía, pero sabía que nunca estaríamos juntos.

Era muy entrada la noche de nuevo las pesadillas volvían, seguía viendo el rostro de Bertha Mason, arrancándome de los brazos del señor Rochester veía la lucha de mi señor, pero de nuevo la Señora Rochester se interponía entre nosotros, desperté con la cara bañada en lagrimas, el sueño era real al menos en lo más esencial, Edward mi amado señor Rochester seguía casado con esa mujer y mi amor no podía ser correspondido.

Los días en la pequeña escuela rural eran bastante activos, las niñas mis alumnas habían logrado progresar de sobremanera, pero en las tardes a excepción de las visitas del St Jhon, me sentía completamente sola, el señor Rivers noto mi estado de ánimo una fría tarde de Noviembre, la atmosfera que envolvía los páramos, era demasiado similar a la de Thornfield, el aire frio movía los arboles y una pequeña mata de niebla se abría paso entre los terrenos de la escuela, recordé como si fuera ayer mi primer encuentro con el orgulloso dueño de Thornfield Hall, el camino desierto la niebla cubriendo el paso, el sonido de cascos acercándose, pilot saliendo de la niebla, Mesoar el hermoso caballo alzándose en las patas traseras gracias al jalón de estribos que el señor Rochester le hizo para librarme del camino, veía la manera ruda y grosera con la que se había expresado al levantarse del frio suelo, veía sus penetrantes ojos perforándome.

El toque en la puerta me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

- Señorita Elliot- ¿está usted bien?- decía la voz de St Jhon Rivers al otro lado de la puerta.

Si enseguida voy, conteste levantándome y limpiando las lagrimas que habían brotado de mis ojos consecuencia del recuerdo.

Con paso veloz alcance la puerta y deje entrar al señor Rivers

Me examino con mirada crítica, no sabía si en mi rostro aun había rastros de las lagrimas.

Tomo mi mano con suavidad y me condujo cerca del fuego.

- Se que no debe ser fácil, el estar aquí sola, sin familia y como única amistad a un clérigo huraño y extraño como yo, pero debe tratar de no dejarse vencer por las tentaciones, usted está aquí a dejado un pasado atrás-

Me tense al ori la mención del pasado, para los Rivers yo era alguien que se había perdido en el paramo, Diana y Mary alguna vez trataron de averiguar mi procedencia, pero no tenía la entereza y el valor para decirlo, sabía que el señor Rochester debía estar buscándome y no podía dejar que el supiera algo de mi

- No se preocupe, no pienso indagar – dijo al ver mi tensión- solo quiero darle mi opinión en cuanto a la manera en la que a mi parecer usted debe proceder, no tengo idea de las circunstancias que la trajeron a este lugar, pero no debe pensar en ellas, si no en ver hacia el futuro, el señor nunca nos pone pruebas que resulten ser demasiado para nuestras fuerzas, tan pronto como encuentre la resignación, estará bien-

Era cierto, por más que me dolieran las circunstancias, el señor Rochester nunca podría estar conmigo y yo nunca con él, St John tenía razón mi lugar ahora estaba aquí con las niñas ayudándoles a progresar, y debía resignarme, pero podría hacerlo, de verdad era tan simple, no lo sabía pero tenía que hacer algo, el simple acto de recordarlo no podía suceder mas, mientras más pronto lo expulsara de mi mente, mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

hola pues aqui subiendo el segundo capitulo, me parecio importante despejar el camino un poco, ahora veremos que pasa en el tercero, planeo confrontaciones entre los dos prospectos...

gracias por leerlo

un saludo

Isa

* * *

Capítulo II

**Desde el punto de vista de Edward**

Estaba rogándole al cielo y esperando que Jane aceptara mis razones que se quedara a mi lado, no podía siquiera pensar el no tenerla cerca, desde mi regreso a Thornfield ella había estado conmigo, ese mes que se ausento fue una tortura, si no llegaba pronto creí que iría tras ella, y ahora la situación era completamente diferente dependía por completo de ella, tenía mi destino en sus manos y temía su rechazo, estaba horrorizado de que su carácter nos distanciara, la dejaría dormir unas horas ; después iría con ella, me arrodillaría y suplicaría que se quedara a mi lado la convencería de aceptar mi propuesta nos iríamos lejos, ella no volvería a ver a la loca que tengo por esposa y seriamos felices.

El sol salía justo a tiempo, no podía un segundo mas con esta incertidumbre, Salí de mi habitación y en segundos llegue a la puerta de la suya.

Jane- dije con voz calmada – tenemos que hablar, por favor ábreme, Jane amor mío, por favor- no se oía nada al otro lado así que abrí la puerta; vi el vestido de novia perfectamente doblado en la cama, encima de el un collar de perlas, regalo mío para Jane, comprendí enseguida lo que había pasado; la verdad cayo como plomo en mis venas, se había ido, mi jane me había abandonado, se fue , busque sus cosas y todos los regalos estaban en su lugar no se había llevado dinero, ni el collar o el anillo, que sería de ella sin recursos en el cruel mundo.

Salí de la casa buscándola en los desiertos terrenos, tal vez aun la encontraba, iría a Millcote y la buscaría, corrí a las caballerizas y trepe en Mesoar, en minutos estaba de camino al pueblo, cualquier campesino que pasara era interrogado por mí, nadie la había visto, llegue al cruce de caminos , un hombre estaba en el campo de enfrente recogiendo leña.

Disculpe – dije el hombre me observo y se precipito a acercarse, después de todo yo era un Rochester.

Sí, señor Rochester – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Ha visto por aquí a una joven de unos 20 años, cabello castaño, vestida de gris(lo supuse ya que todos los vestidos que traía de lowood lo eran)

Si hace como media hora estaba sentada en esa roca- dijo señalando a mis espaldas- , y en cuanto paso la diligencia, hablo algo con el cochero y subió.

Sabes hacia donde iba esa diligencia?- pregunte bruscamente tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa

No señor, - dijo espantado, - disculpe

Solté al pobre hombre le deje unas monedas y regrese a Thornfield tenía que buscarla saldría cuanto antes, ella no podía ir muy lejos.

**Desde el punto de vista de Jane**

Tiene razón Sr Rivers- dije a St John no debo pensar en el pasado

Pasamos la tarde hablando sobre el progreso de las niñas, el parecía algo distraído, pero no me sentía en la confianza de preguntarle que le ocurría, así que lo pase por algo, cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde anuncio que se iba, lo invite a tomar el té.

Es usted muy amable señorita Elliot (aun me sentía extraña al escuchar ese nombre) pero no pretendo abusar de su hospitalidad, y mis deberes de clérigo me obligan a dejarla ahora, debo ver a un pobre labrador enfermo, su hijo me ha pedido que valla esta tarde, así que si me disculpa, nos vemos mañana.

Diciendo esto salió de la casa, lo seguí con la vista hasta que se perdió en los arboles que rodeaban los páramos, me gustaría poder enamorarme de alguien como St John, leal, creyente y libre, sin mentiras y ataduras a otras mujeres.

Los días pasaron y St John no había vuelto por la escuela, dos semanas pasaron y solo lo vi unos instantes en la iglesia, me sentía sola y abatida Diana y Mary me mandaban cartas a las que respondía rápidamente pero el correo tarda hasta dos semanas en llevar las cartas por lo que las tardes eran solitarias, me dedicaba a dibujar, aunque las la pinturas eran cada vez mas sombrías, en todas había algo que me recordaba a Thornfield.

Una tarde cansada de estar encerrada, Salí a tomar un paseo por los alrededores de la escuela, el tiempo aunque fresco era muy bueno para un corto paseo, llegue a los riscos, enormes formaciones de roca repletos de musgo verde, era un escenario hermoso, aunque muy distinto a todo lo que conocía, camine sin rumbo por unas horas, hasta que el sol estaba por ocultarse y la tarde se hacía más fría.

Así que volví a la pequeña casita que ahora es mi hogar, estaba a unos metros y vi al señor Rivers esperándome en la entrada, apreté el paso ; el vino a mi encuentro.

Debí imaginar que estaría disfrutando de la excelente tarde-

Si estaba algo aburrida de estar en casa

¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- pregunte extrañada, ya que estuvo esperándome, no sabía desde hacia cuanto tiempo.

Su expresión cambio, de una totalmente jovial, a una llena de cautela y seriedad.

Señorita Elliot, ¿porque ese es su nombre verdad? – pregunto con la mirada clavada en mi rostro, yo no le conteste, simplemente le hice señas para que me siguiera a la casa, el me hizo caso.

Encendí el fuego y el se sentó cerca, no paraba de mirarme y me confundía un poco.

Señor Rivers….- comencé pero no sabía cómo seguir esa conversaciones, los nervios hacían que las palabras salieron inseguras de mi boca – que puedo hacer por usted?

Señorita Elliot- pronuncio el apellido recalcándolo, haciéndolo notar, se que ese no es su verdadero apellido, no había querido corregirlo por qué no me parecía importante, usted tenía sus motivos, del por qué esconderlo y creo que ahora se cuales fueron esos motivos…

Estaba sorprendida St John parecía de verdad saber quién era yo en realidad, el señor Rochester ¿lo habría encontrado?¿ Estaba el aquí?¿ Había relacionado de alguna manera al clérigo conmigo?, me moría de ganas de saber a que venían todas estas preguntas.

Tiene razón, ese no es mi verdadero nombre – dije con la voz más tranquila posible, pero como es que usted dice comprender el por que lo calle?

A mis manos ha llegado una carta, preguntando por la joven Jane Eyre- contesto mi corazón latía tan aprisa que creí que se saldría de mi pecho- a ella la busca un tal Rochester, según me he informado, dicho caballero estuvo a punto de desposarla, pero en el altar ella se entero que el ya estaba casado, la joven que al igual que usted es huérfana, y que como usted estudio en la institución Lowood, era la institutriz de la pupila del señor Rochester, la joven al descubrir la trampa huyo, en las mismas fechas en las que la encontré moribunda en el paramo, como puede ver son muchas coincidencias..

Señor Rivers por favor pare- dije incapaz de asimilar las palabras, pero el no me hizo caso, siguió con el discurso.

pero lo que me decidió a indagar más en su pasado, fue la carta que llego hace dos semanas, justo el día de nuestra última conversación, recibí la carta del abogado de mi difunto tío John, donde me notificaba que este había muerto en Madeira legando toda su fortuna a un pariente de Mary, Diana y yo, pariente que no conocemos, es una prima que al morir sus padres fue dada al cuidado de la esposa de su tío, una señora de nombre Red, ella no pareció gustarle mucho el cuidarla y a los diez años la mando a Lowood…

Si lo que St John decía era cierto, ellos eran mis primos, y ahora era rica…no sabía cómo afrontar esta nueva realidad, peor aún estaba ansiosa por preguntarle si tenía alguna noticia del señor Rochester.

St John , ¿sabe algo del Sr Rochester?- pregunte incapaz de contenerme

No sé nada sobre ese señor, pero si fue capaz de engañarla así, no creo que sea un buen cristiano

Usted no lo conoce- dije fríamente, me dolía que hablaran mal de él, para mí era el mejor de los hombres y siempre lo seria aunque no estuviéramos juntos.

Me agarre del respaldo de la silla incapaz de ocultar el asombro.

20,000 libras – dijo dándome su pañuelo ya que algunas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Disculpe- dije distraída mientras tomaba el pañuelo.

Esa es la suma que le dejo su tío.

Levante la vista y me encontré con los azules ojos de St John, entonces es verdad, somos primos?

Si, primos hermanos, mi madre, era hermana de su padre- contesto serenamente.

Sin poder contenerme lo abrase, aun estaba preocupada por no tener noticias del señor Rochester, pero al fin después de toda una vida de soledad tenía una familia, y Diana y Mary serian mis hermanas, con St John no estaba tan segura, pero me sentía inmensamente rica y no por el dinero si no por el afecto que sin duda ahora merecía.

Debe escribir a Diana y Mary, -dije liberándolo de mi arrebato de alegría.

Y por que haría eso? –pregunto extrañado

Por que deben volver a casa, ahora somos ricos

No, usted es rica.

Nuestro tío tenía 3 sobrinas y un sobrino, lo más natural es que su dinero se divida en 4 personas

No puedo aceptarlo, Jane (era la prima vez que me hablaba por mi nombre de pila) usted no sabe lo que es tener el dinero, si piensa casarse bien necesita una dote.

Yo no voy a casarme, además de que me serviría ser rica si no tengo familia, no St John, asi como yo no se tener dinero, usted no sabe lo que es estar sola en el mundo.

Nosotros seremos su familia aunque no compartas el dinero con nosotros

Y entonces que, los veo pasar penurias y yo muy cómoda con 20,000 libras, no lo creo, por favor escríbele a tus hermanas que vengan lo más pronto posible.

Eres una chica extraña Jane Eyre- dijo rindiéndose al fin a mis peticiones. – debo irme, mañana escribiré a Diana y Mary, cuídate mucho prima.

Esa noche no podría dormir estaba segura, era demasiada la nueva información, pero sobretodo quería saber de el, se habría marchado de Thornfield, había pasado cerca de un año desde mi partida, seguro que ya no estaba en Inglaterra, me dormí muy entrada la noche pensando en mi señor, sus palabras venían una y otra vez a mi mente ´´entonces me condenas a una vida sin amor y morir maldito ´´

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola pues este es mi tercer capítulo, es muy corto pero me pareció importante escribirlo, este despeja el camino para mi Rochester, espero les guste…!

Un saludo

Isa

Capítulo III

Desde el punto de vista de Edward

Llegue a Thornfield, desperte a la señora Fairfax y le comunique la situación, le explique la huida de jane y mis planes de buscarla, le ordene buscar un colegio para Adelle, y ella se iría a otra casa me encargaría de darle una buena pensión, pero Thornfield halla, lugar maldito, seria cerrada, solo se quedaría Grace Poole y su eterna paciente.

Pasaban las semanas y ninguno de los abogados e investigadores me daba una razón de Jane, temí que al no tener noticias suyas fuera porque había muerto, sola y sin una conexión en la sociedad no podía esperar algo menos que tragedia, mi corazón estaba roto solo de imaginarla yaciendo sin vida al fondo de un barranco, cada que la desesperación estaba por vencerme me aferraba a la idea de que mi Jane no podía morir, el creador no podía haberme dado el dulce bálsamo de su compañía para arrancarla así de mi lado, no Jane estaba bien, protegida, solo me faltaba encontrarla.

Los meses pasaban y la desesperación me tenia al borde de la locura, la busque por toda Inglaterra, pero no había rastro de Jane Eyre, un fatídico día cuando derrotado y sin ánimos volvía a Thornfield, me encontré con el castillo en llamas, al llega a la verja de entrada vi a Grace Poole, y algunos lugareños que trataban de acabar el fuego que consumía la casa.

Que paso?- pregunte bruscamente a Grace

La señora se me escapo, pero esta vez se encargo primero de dejar la puerta trabada , para cuando pude salir la mitad de la casa ya estaba en llamas, trate de hacerla salir, pero subió a la azotea, y se tiro.

En cuanto dijo eso me percate del bulto que estaba cerca a la entrada, lo habían cubierto con una manta, corrí hacia él, retire la manta y vi a mi esposa, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando el cielo sin verlo realmente, a pesar de haber creído odiarla, no puedo negar que su muerte me pesaba, dios sabia que trate de darle la mejor vida posible en su condición, una parte de mi siempre se sentiría culpable, a pesar de todo, este no era un buen final para ningún alma. Con ternura cerré sus ojos.

Después de darle cristiana sepultura, y enviar las noticias a Richard Mason, me fui de Thornfield, no me moleste en reconstruirla, al fin y al cabo había sido una prisión para mí, lo único bueno que recordaba de Thornfield era Jane y ella no estaba conmigo.

Paso cerca de un año antes de tener alguna noticia de mi amada, después de meditar una y otra vez aquel terrible día recordé que Richard había mencionado algo de un John Eyre, esa era una pista, me dedique entonces a buscar a dicho hombre, encontré que era un comerciante de Madeira Jamaica, su representante legal, el señor Brigg me informo que el señor Eyre había muerto hace poco y que había legado su fortuna a su sobrina Jane, mi corazón se acelero al creer que por fin tendría noticias de Jane, pero el abogado me informo que no se sabía nada de ella.

De nuevo la desesperación hacia meya en mí, con cada día la confianza en poder ver a mi jane era menor.

Entonces localice a un clérigo St John Rivers, quien era también sobrino de John Eyre, él y sus hermanas fueron ignorados en la última voluntad del viejo comerciante, tal vez ellos tendrían alguna noticia de Jane.

Mande a investigar Whitcross lugar donde residía el clérigo, espere semanas en Londres antes de tener noticias, estas noticias dieron la primera luz en este oscuro laberinto.

Señor Rochester- saludo el señor Johnson, un joven abogado que acostumbra hacer investigaciones, lo contrate por su eficacia reconocida.

Dígame que descubrió- no estaba de ánimos para todas las formalidades.

Efectivamente hay una joven mujer que llego por las mismas fechas, que la desaparición de la señorita Eyre, pero se hace llamar Elliott, su descripción concuerda, aunque el clérigo la trata como a cualquier persona, si efectivamente es la Jane que usted busca, el no parecer saber quién es.

Eso era suficiente, iría a Whitcross y lo comprobaría con mis propios ojos, rogaba al cielo que fuera mi Jane que la tortura estuviera por terminar, que pudiera estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle que ahora era libre para amarla.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo cuatro del fic, aunque nadie me lea, lo escribo mas para mi, jajajaja, si alguien lo lee muchas gracias, ¿ya les he dicho que amo a Rochester? Espero les guste, cuídense mucho_

_Un saludo_

_Isa_

Capitulo IV

Había pasado un mes desde el descubrimiento de mi nueva familia, ahora ya no vivo en la pequeña casa de la escuelita, aunque todavía doy clases a las niñas, lo hare hasta que St John encuentro otra maestra, Diana y Mary llegaran en unos días, así que Hannah(la vieja ama de llaves de los Rivers) y yo estamos arreglando Moore House para la llegada de mis primas, St John aprueba las mejoras que hemos hecho en la casa, casi todas las tardes, tenemos conversaciones sobre la comunidad y el progreso de las niñas, con el paso de los días mi relación con el a crecido considerablemente, incluso hemos dado algunos paseos.

-Jane- llamo St John

- aquí – dije

- aquí estas, prima- me ha llegado una carta del señor Briggs, parece que todo esta en orden, los bienes del tio John ya están repartidos de la manera que tu deseabas.

- estupendo – exprese complacida, al saber que ahora los cuatro tendríamos una vida mas cómoda.

- sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto-

- lo se, pero también se que esas 5,000 libras te ayudaran a poder realizar tus sueños, y ya te dije que de nada me serviría tener 20, 000 libras cuando no tengo con quien compartirlas.

- ahora no entiendes lo que es tenerlas, pero en unos años, cuando quieras casarte, lamentaras haber hecho esto.

- no lo hare, en primera… por que no voy a lamentar nunca el haber ayudado a mi familia, mi verdadera familia, una que me ha querido aun cuando no sabíamos que teníamos verdaderos lazos de sangre, como me podría arrepentir de ayudar a Diana y Mary que han sido tan buenas conmigo, y contigo que me salvaste la vida, de no ser por ti, estaría muerta, y además, yo no voy a casarme así que los lamentos no serán ningún problema- concluí

- se que lo que paso con el señor Rochester fue un duro golpe, pero eres joven, y se que cambiaras de opinión.

La mención de Edward crispo mis facciones, a pesar de la absoluta paz en la que ahora vivo y la dicha de saberme amada por mis primos, lo extraño, y se que nunca podre superar el no poder tenerlo.

Lo siento – dijo St John, al ver mi reacción- no volveré a mencionarlo.

Gracias- dije con una débil sonrisa.

La mañana en la que llegaron Diana y Mary fue increíble, mis nuevas hermanas, aprobaban mis mejoras en la casa, Hannah se veía totalmente feliz de tener de nuevo a los hermanos Rivers juntos.

Jane- dijeron ambas al llegar, abrase las dos.

Hola, espero que su viaje halla sido tranquilo.

Excelente- dijo Diana

Prima – dijo Mary- te agradecemos infinitamente el haber dividido tu herencia, pero debes saber que no es necesario, nosotras te queremos compartas o no la fortuna del tío John.

Lo se, pero es solo justicia, los 4 somos sobrinos de John Eyre, y se que de haber conocido al tío, el abría opinado lo mismo.

Los días pasaban estupendos; la compañía de Diana y Mary era reconfortante, ambas estaban decididas a enseñarme alemán, yo por mi parte les enseñaría a dibujar, St John parecía complacido de vernos tan unidas.

Me alegra ver que han dejado las trivialidades a un lado y han vuelto a los estudios- dijo una tarde en la que Mary me enseñaba alemán.

Así es primo, estoy decidida a aprender este idioma.

Me alegra – dijo

A la hora de la cena, St John nos leyó algún pasaje bíblico y su melodiosa voz me hacia imposible no poner atención, cada día encontraba la compañía de St John mas estimulante.

Una tarde Diana y Mary salieron al pueblo a visitar a una joven amiga, me pidieron que las acompañara, pero estaba dibujando y les pedí que me disculparan.

Unas horas después de la partida de mis primas, St John llego a casa, al encontrarme sola en el salón, me invito a dar un paseo por el paramo, estaba a punto de negarme.

Vamos, Jane- es una tarde esplendida.

Este bien acorde, en realidad era una tarde hermosa.

En todo el paseo St John me platicaba sobre sus fieles y los progresos que hacia la nueva maestra en la escuela.

Las niñas aun te extrañan.

Y yo a ellas- conteste- tal vez mañana pase a hacerle una visita

Eso seria estupendo, se que se alegraran.

Seguimos paseando hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo.

Jane

Dime primo- conteste.

Quisiera hablarte de algo.

Me sorprendió su tono, era muy serio y parecía algo renuente a hablar.

Lo que quieras primo, solo dilo.

Sabes que mi deseo es ser misionero- comenzó a decir.

Si, lo se

Hace algún tiempo, que me estoy replanteando la situación, - confeso.

Hay algún motivo, ¿ya no crees que sea lo mejor para ti?- pregunte confusa, aunque algo aliviada, sabia que Diana y Mary no deseaban que St John fuese misionero, y siendo honestas yo tampoco.

Si, pero aun es muy pronto para revelártelo. – dijo

Esta bien no insistiré.

Por favor no se lo digas a mis hermanas- no quiero ilusionarlas, cuando aun no estoy convencido.

Lo prometo.

Una tormenta se desato de pronto, corrimos hacia la casa, pero al llegar estábamos totalmente mojados, no había nadie en casa, al parecer hasta Hannah había salido.

Entramos y corrimos a la chimenea, por que estábamos helados, tome unas mantas y le di unas a St John, el se quito el saco y el chaleco.

Sin su habitual vestimenta de clérigo, su postura más relajada, era realmente guapo, alto, rubio y con unos preciosos ojos azules, era en verdad muy atractivo, me descocerte con el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Deberíamos cambiarnos- dije para llenar el silencio.

Tienes razón- acordó dio un paso hacia el frente, pero las ropas mojadas en el suelo lo hicieron caer y sin querer me llevo con el.

Ambos estábamos en el suelo, aunque la peor parte de la caída se la llevo el, ya que yo caí sobre su pecho.

Lo siento – dije tratando de levantarme.

No te preocupes – dijo agarrando mi brazo, su contacto ocasiono un estremecimiento, levanto su rostro que ahora estaba muy cerca del mío.

No podía separarme, el azul de sus ojos me hipnotizaba, al notar que no me movía, el se acerco cada vez mas y poso sus tibios labios en los míos, era una sensación nueva, no sabia que era lo que sentía, el beso fue agradable, aunque extraño, después de unos segundos, me separe de el y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, me fui a mi habitación.

Esa noche no baje a cenar, les dije a mis primas que me sentía indispuesta, Hannah me llevo la cena a la recamara.

Muchas gracias – dije

¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunto

Si, Hannah, es solo un dolor de cabeza, tal vez sea por la mojada que me di esta tarde, seguro mañana estaré perfecta.

Eso espero, que disfrute su cena.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación, apenas y probé bocado, seguía confundida por el beso con St John.

En la mañana baje tarde, esperando que el ya no estuviera, Diana y Mary me preguntaron como seguía, no me atrevía a contarles lo del beso.

Estoy bien prima, no hace falta – conteste después de que Diana insistiera en traer al medico.

De acuerdo- concedió,- pero si te regresa el malestar, llamare al medico.

En la mañana ayude Hannah con las compras, así que fuimos al pueblo, Whitcross era muy pequeño, pero lleno de actividad al ser un cruce de caminos, muchos forasteros pasaban por aquí, Hannah fue a la panadería y yo me encontraría con ella en la modista para recoger un vestido de Diana.

Pase por la posada y vi un hermoso caballo negro en la entrada su parecido con Mesoar era impresionante.

Me acerque y acaricie su crin, el caballo cerro los ojos, dejando que lo acariciara, de la entrada de la posada salió un perro, era pilot, estaba segura, los nervios me tensaron, eso quería decir que el estaba aquí.

Pilot- dije dudativa al perro, que movió la cola y se acerco …..

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaa pues aqui el capitulo V espero les guste...un saludo a tellsone q me dejo un review, lean su historia de persuasion esta MUY BUENA..!

un saludo

Isa

* * *

Capitulo V

**Desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

Llegue a Whitcross tres días después de mi conversación con el señor Johnson, el pequeño pueblo, era muy simple, pero con mucho movimiento, me hospede en la única posada que había en el lugar, Mesoar, estaba afuera, no le pedí al mozo que lo metiera al establo, puesto que solo dejaría mis cosas en la habitación e inmediatamente iría a ver al clérigo.

Una habitación – pedí con urgencia al encargado.

¿A nombre de quien mi señor?- pregunto

Edward Rochester- conteste

¿Cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse señor Rochester?

No lo se- dije agriamente.

Puedo ofrecerle un almuerzo, el viaje debe tenerlo agotado- expreso el posadero.

Entendía su posición, pero no estaba de ánimos de ser cortes, me urgía salir de la posada y buscar a St John Rivers, pero sobretodo cerciorarme que la señorita Eliot fuera mi Jane.

Solo indíqueme que habitación, tengo prisa

De acuerdo- acordó

Harry, lleva al señor Rochester a su habitación – exigió a un joven.

Seguí al muchacho por los estrechos pasillos, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, no tenia tiempo para revisarla, solo deje mis cosas y Salí de ahí.

Llegue al vestíbulo.

Sabe donde puedo encontrar al señor Rivers?- dije al encargado.

En la rectoría, es el clérigo del pueblo, esta subiendo por la calle principal, desde aquí se ve la torre de la iglesia.

Gracias- dije, dejando unas monedas al posadero.

Entonces Salí de la posada encontré a Pilot y Mesoar inquietos.

Calla pilot- ordene, el perro se rindió y dejo el alboroto, pero sin dejar de ver calle abajo.

Trepe en Mesoar y me dirigí en la dirección que me habían indicado.

Entre en la pequeña capilla sintiéndome extraño, la última vez que había entrado en una, fue el fatídico día en el que la verdad salió a la luz y Jane huyo de mi lado.

Estaba a punto de salir para ver si el clérigo estaba en la rectoría, cuando una anciana entro, llevaba una canasta y en cuanto me vio, sentí su mirada critica, examino el lugar y minutos después salió.

En vista que Rivers no estaba en la capilla, me fui a la rectoría, de nuevo la anciana estaba ahí, pero esta vez, el clérigo hablaba con ella.

¿Entonces no ha visto a la señorita Jane?- preguntaba

Seria mi Jane de quien ellos hablaban, estaría tan cerca de mi, la agonía acabaría pronto….

No, Hannah, desde ayer no he podido hablar con ella- decía Rivers

Quedamos de vernos con la modista, pero no llego, ya pregunte en el pueblo, pero nadie pareció verla-

Tal vez regreso a Moore House.

Tiene razón, joven, iré a ver a casa.

No dejes de avisarme si esta bien- ordeno – mándame una nota, en cuanto sepas de ella

Claro- acepto.

Ya no quería hablar con St John, comprobaría con mis propios ojos si era Jane Eyre, quien estaba en Moore House.

**Desde el punto de vista de Jane**

Retrocedí unos pasos del asombro, era pilot, eso quería decir que el señor Rochester estaba aquí, no podía permitir que me viera, olvide por completo la modista, lo mas rápido que pude me fui, no podía ir a casa, así que en vez de regresar a Moore House, fui de visita a la escuela.

En cuanto deje el pueblo atrás me tranquilice un poco, aun escuchaba los ladridos de pilot al ver que me retiraba, creí que el saldría de la posada y me descubriría, pero no fue así, ahora a pesar de la enorme agitación que sentía al imaginarlo tan cerca, podía pensar con mas claridad.

No podía asegurar que se trataba de pilot, tal vez solo era una jugarreta de mi imaginación.

Las niñas me recibieron con gran emoción, en verdad las extrañaba, su compañía me sirvió de distracción en los momentos mas difíciles, incluso ahora, me ayudaban a olvidar que el señor Rochester estaba tan cerca.

La señorita Thompson, la nueva maestra me permitió hablar un momento con las niñas que tenían montones de preguntas que hacer, después de un tiempo razonable regresaron a sus actividades, yo no quería ir a casa, temía que el estuviera esperándome, así que me quede observando la clase.

A la hora de la salida, le hice platica a la maestra que me invito una taza de te, aproveche la distracción y me quede buena parte de la tarde, hasta que creí que ya no era correcto seguir molestando a la señorita Thompson.

Evite el pueblo, aunque así mi camino de regreso era mucho más largo, había un pequeño arrollo cerca, y la neblina estaba bajando, no era mas de las 5 de la tarde pero aun así, oscurecía muy rápido, me senté a descansar en una roca cercana al camino, de pronto oí los cascos de un caballo, gire la cabeza en dirección al sonido, de la niebla salió un perro, la escena se me hacia conocida, la diferencia era que ahora si sabia quien era ese animal, ya no lo confundía con una criatura mítica de los cuentos que Bessie me contaba, el temor que recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo, respondía al hombre que sabia venia en el caballo, no había tiempo para ocultarme, y a pesar de los nervios, descubrí que no deseaba hacerlo, después de un año lo volvería a ver, estaba mal, pero no podía resistirme a querer saber de el.

**Desde el punto de vista de St John**

Esperaba ver a Jane en el desayuno, pero no fue así, sin duda mi atrevimiento la había incomodado, pero no pude frenarme, con el paso de los meses se a convertido en alguien especial, aunque se que su corazón sigue siendo de ese Rochester, también se que ella no volverá con el, tal vez tenga una oportunidad.

Salí temprano de casa, con rumbo a la rectoría, debía terminar algunos pendientes.

Llevaba unas horas en mis asuntos cuando Hannah llego preguntando por Jane, me extraño su comportamiento, que podría haberla hecho dejar a Hannah sin alguna explicación, espere una hora la nota que había prometido enviarme el ama de llaves, pero al no recibir contestación, fui a casa.

Señor Rivers

Hola Señor Lewis- conteste al posadero- que tal la posada?

Bien, señor, hoy nos llego un forastero, algo huraño, pero muy rico.

Me alegro por usted- conteste- ahora si me disculpa voy camino a casa

Espere-pidió el señor Lewis- me preguntaba si el señor Rochester dio con usted

¿Rochester? Pregunte extrañado.

Si, es mi nuevo huésped, me pidió que le dijera donde podía encontrarlo.

Muchas ideas pasaron por mi mente, la extraña desaparición de Jane, y la aparición de Rochester, no podía ser una casualidad.

No. Pude verlo, tal vez mas tarde, lo siento mucho señor, pero tengo que ir a casa.

Sin esperar contestación, retome mi camino, algo me decía que debía llegar, tal vez aun encontraba a Jane y la alejaría de la tentación.

Cuando llegue a casa, Hannah estaba mas preocupada, por que no se sabia nada de ella, me conto sobre un extraño que había visto en la iglesia, supuse que era Rochester y la angustia aumentaba, seria Jane capaz de irse así nada mas sin despedirse.

No tenía mucho de haber llegado a la casa, cuando tocaron a la puerta, esperando que fuera Jane abrí rápidamente la puerta, solo para encontrarme con que no era Jane. Si no un hombre, con mirada penetrante, robusto.

¿Diga?- pregunte

Es esta la casa de St John Rivers – pregunto.

Si, soy yo, ¿para que me busca?

Pareció examinarme con mirada crítica.

Soy Edward Rochester, de Thornfield Hall.

Pase señor Rochester- dije aun a pesar de mi, rogaba al cielo que jane no llegara precisamente ahora.

Usted dirá- dije en cuanto entramos en el salón

Estoy buscando a una persona, hace casi un año que no la veo, pero tengo entendido que es su prima, su nombre es Jane Eyre, necesito que me diga donde puedo encontrarla.

Así es la señorita Eyre es mi prima, y se muy bien el por que la busca, así que discúlpeme, pero no puedo ayudarlo.

Usted no lo entiende, necesito verla- dijo Rochester casi perdiendo la paciencia.

El que no entiende, es usted señor Rochester, no puedo ir en contra de los deseos de Jane, ella no quiere verlo o saber de usted, para ella usted no es mas que un mal recuerdo, y ahora esta intentando rehacer su vida, así que como su primo, y su prometido le pido que se aleje de ella.

El hombre perdió los estribos, al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

No lo hare, ahora o mas tarde, pero hablare con ella.

Después de esas palabras salió de la casa.

¿Que fue eso St John?- pregunto Diana, que había oído la conversación, no me quedo de otra que decirles la verdad.

Así que ese es el amor de Jane- dijo después de contarle todo.

Si, el fue quien la hizo sufrir, e intento engañarla, gracias al señor sus malvados planes se vinieron abajo, y Jane no cometió ese error.

Pero, ¿estas seguro que estuvo bien decirle que eres su prometido? ¿Y si Jane se enoja?

Es un riesgo, pero no vi otra forma de ayudarla.

St John, dime la verdad, ¿sientes algo por Jane?

Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que dije, es mi deber como primo y como clérigo, ayudarla a no ceder ante las tentaciones, que Rochester puede darle.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

**Desde el punto de vista de Edward**

Después de mi platica con St John Sali lo más pronto que pude de esa endemoniada casa, el no me ayudaría, eso estaba más que claro, pero lo que más me desconcentraba era saberla su prometida.

La serpiente de los celos estaba a punto de volverme loco, no podía resignarme a perderla, no ahora que podía ofrecerle un verdadero matrimonio, no cuando por fin era libre de reclamarla como mía.

Subí en Mesoar y me aleje de la casa, eludí el pueblo, no quería contacto humano, tome un pequeño sendero, no sabía a dónde conducía, pero necesitaba estar solo.

Llevaba unos minutos por el desierto camino, cuando la neblina empezó a bajar, un rio corría cerca, a mis oídos llegaba el sonido del agua.

Pilot se perdió en la niebla, poco tiempo después lo vi parado a medio camino ladrándole a una figura, mi corazón se detuvo por un interminable segundo, cuando la vi, era mi Jane, tan frágil como la recordaba.

Sentí una sonrisa cruzar por mi rostro, baje precipitadamente de Mesoar, olvidándome del clérigo y sus palabras, solo importaba el tenerla junto a mi, verificar que no fuera un espejismo, enviado para torturar mi alma hasta llevarme a la verdadera locura.

Jane – la llame, casi sin poder controlarme, la tome en mis brazos y por unos segundos mi abrazo fue bien recibido.

La libere para tomar el dulce néctar de sus labios, pero ella me lo impidió, sus ojos huyeron el encuentro con los míos.

¿Que pasa Jane?- pregunte.

No podemos hacer esto- contesto alejándose de mi.

¿Por qué?- pregunte tratando de envolverla en mis brazos, odiaba el vacio entre los dos.

Usted sabe muy bien porque Señor Rochester- dijo deshaciendo mi abrazo.

Jane- dije con voz suplicante- no huyas de mi, ven conmigo- dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

No, puedo- contesto – mi vida ahora está en whitcross.

Soy un imbécil por creer, que después de todo tu amor era sincero, pero como podría serlo, si estas comprometida con Rivers.- dije con furia, al recordar las palabras del clérigo y ahora ella me lo afirmaba.

La sorpresa cruzo por su rostro.

No veo en que pueda afectarle, mi relación con el señor Rivers, usted esta casado- dijo fríamente.

No, lo estoy – dije tratando de explicarle la situación.

Claro que lo esta- dijo cada vez mas enojada- yo he visto a su esposa, me entere de su existencia de la peor manera.

No Jane- dije tomando su mano.- Bertha murió- atraje su rostros para que pudiera ver la verdad en mis ojos.

Por un interminable minuto el silencio cayó sobre nosotros, ella solo me examinaba, el asombro dio paso al enojo.

No puedo creer, lo que es capaz de inventar-

No es un invento, Bertha provoco un incendio en Thornfield Hall, cuando los sirvientes trataron de hacerla bajar de la azotea era demasiado tarde.

Aunque así fuera- dijo con un brillo extraño en la mirada.- no puedo regresar con usted, suélteme por favor señor Rochester, nuestros caminos deben continuar separados.

Le di la libertad que me pedía, aunque estaba lejos de darme por vencido, lucharía por ella como nunca alguien ha peleado por un amor, ella era mi consuelo, y me rehusaba a perderla por Rivers.

Desde el punto de vista de Jane.

* * *

este capitulo es cortisiiimo, pero es q e andado sin inspiracion...espero les guste prometo aplicarme para el siguiente un saludoo a quien me leaa :D

Isa


End file.
